


Trying Something New

by broken_fannibal



Category: Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire (TV 2006), Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens Extended Universe
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: since I'm very unmotivated and kinda blocked with continuing my other wips, I picked tropes/starters/AUs and used a number generator to get a random David Tennant/Michael Sheen character pairing.I hope writing more of these will bring my motivation back.a starter fromthis postserved as inspiration
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Nero
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> since I'm very unmotivated and kinda blocked with continuing my other wips, I picked tropes/starters/AUs and used a number generator to get a random David Tennant/Michael Sheen character pairing.  
> I hope writing more of these will bring my motivation back.
> 
> a starter from [this post](https://dragonroleplaystarters.tumblr.com/post/161445231549) served as inspiration

Nero had The Doctor lying back on the bed, his legs spread. His mouth dropped open, his eyes squeezed shut. He mewled and whined.

It had been an excellent idea to try out the vibrator. The Doctor was always very responsive, always so sensitive, but this was a new sensation. And it nearly drove him mad.

For several minutes now he had been incapable of forming words, let alone sentences. Unfiltered, raw noises escaped his throat. He was unable to stop them.

Nero pumped the vibrator in and out of him at a quick pace. He made sure to get The Doctor’s prostate nearly every time.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” he grinned, knowing The Doctor was too out of it to answer. But he didn't need him to. His body’s reactions were enough.

He could tell The Doctor was close to coming so he switched the vibration to the highest setting without a warning and thrust in again.

The Doctor cried out and arched his back. He threw his head back and his hands clenched in the sheets. He came all over his belly.

“Fuck, you look beautiful arching your back like that,” Nero whispered. He gradually lowered the vibration and slowed his thrusts. Then he gently pulled it out and watched The Doctor’s fucked out expression. There would never be a time where he didn't love seeing it.

He tossed the vibrator aside and reached for his own cock. He started stroking himself, faster and faster. It wouldn't take much. He bit his lip and thrust his hips into the tight grip of his hand.

He came all over The Doctor’s chest and belly. Marking him.

Nero collapsed next to him on the bed and grabbed the wet cloth from the nightstand. He wiped The Doctor’s skin clean and kissed from his shoulder to his neck.

The Doctor hummed and turned his head to kiss his lips.

After many minutes, he said: “That was really good.” His voice was hoarse and quiet.

Nero grinned. He knew that meant The Doctor was definitely up for doing something like this again.

And he couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
